


Imperium: Voltron Magazine — Fashion article

by nikneedsalife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, hi yes have my first zine piece, the whole zine is beautiful, we're finally allowed to post it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikneedsalife/pseuds/nikneedsalife
Summary: "Watch out universe, there’s a new style in space."Fashion article forImperium: Voltron Magazine!





	Imperium: Voltron Magazine — Fashion article

**Author's Note:**

> i write for a lot of VLD zines, but this zine is the one that started it all. so much love and 2am crying went into this 800 word piece. enjoy
> 
> You can check out [Imperium: Voltron Magazine on tumblr!](https://voltron-magazine.tumblr.com) Unfortunately, pre-orders for volume one are done, but _worry not!_ There's a volume two in the making right at this very moment! I may be biased but it's amazing.

_   Watch out universe, there’s a new style in space _ .

 

  We all noticed the increasing popularity of Earthen fashion after Voltron’s new paladins hit the scene. I think it’s safe to say most regretted that cropped red jacket fad as soon as it was over. Let’s not kid ourselves - the paladins are  _ passé _ . As pretty as the green-paladin-inspired silver glasses are when complementing one’s overall outfit, if they fly off while fighting bad guys (or good, we don’t judge), it's just  _ not _ practical. Pro tip: if you want to take down your enemies and look chic while doing so, get inspired by the new fashion faves in town! These badass ladies (and gent, for let’s not forget our king of beauty products, Lotor), have managed to achieve the perfect blend of armor, flexibility, color, and on-the-warpath aesthetic. 

 

  The former black paladin’s eyeliner has been a longtime discussion topic. But again, that  _ really _ should be old news by now. This season, the universe has a new hero in makeup: meet Zethrid, the boldest of Lotor's generals and our new eyeliner heroine. While all of the generals seem to have equal eyeliner superpowers (or in the mysterious Narti’s case, her fashionable cat), Zethrid really stands out for her unique application of the phrase:  _ the more, the better _ . With thick, striking lines, her eyes are distinctive in the galaxial sea of wobbly drawn-on makeup. This lady is not afraid to be herself! Only the best can pull off jade lipstick when the whole Empire seems strangely dedicated to upholding a purple color palette. 

     The universe has known many popular designers over the years. Think of Alfor, king of the Altean Empire by day and fashion guru by night. Or the occasionally misunderstood Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, fellow Altean and a pioneer in the field of capes. Not to mention Trigel from the Dalterion Belt, the first green paladin of Voltron and a personal favorite for her elegant and completely eco-friendly choice of clothing. Yet for some reason, the traditional armor of the Galra Empire has never been particularly original  _ o _ r inventive. Perhaps the Galra Design Department (GDD) are lacking in funds; perhaps Emperor Zarkon doesn’t care about the fashion aspect of his image (which he  _ really _ should,  _ tsk _ ). Luckily, this season brings a new shift in armor design. You might not have expected this from her, so get ready for a shock! The hidden star of current armor design: the mystical Narti. With Narti’s (or technically, Kova’s) eye for combining quality, beauty and efficiency, there’s no armor this general can’t design that isn’t perfectly suited for personal use; it’s almost like she can read minds! Although, we do wonder; what does she use to keep the cat hair off the fabric?

 

  Let's have a shout out for another of Lotor’s amazing generals. Ezor, from a planet that’s well-known for hiding fashion disasters by using their cloaking ability to fade away, is one stylish babe that knows how to keep her armor both color coordinated  _ and _ practical. Rumour says she’s made all the armor herself -   _ by hand _ . And remember that beautiful cape whose destruction we mourned when Emperor Zarkon left Voltron? It was handmade by the beautiful Ezor herself, each stitch and detail professionally completed. This girl has the same eye for perfection as a newborn Liashvat! Together with Narti, they’ve become an unstoppable duo and are slowly becoming the faces of Galra fashion. 

 

  As if Lotor’s lovely ladies weren’t already talented enough, meet Acxa: effortlessly elegant and possibly- dare we say?- the universe’s favorite supermodel. The Generals are already well rounded on the subject of fashion, but this is the cherry on the cake. The lucky few that have seen her in battle always mention that  they admire how swift yet sturdy she is in in her armor before she knocks their lights out. After an interview with an insider from the GDD, we can confirm - Acxa’s armor has indeed been modified by Ezor with designs by Narti, perfectly molded to allow her maximum flexibility during battle. With Zethrid’s aid in the makeup department for those ‘on-point’ eyebrows (we believe this is a popular Earth compliment), Acxa has all the resources she needs to become the best-dressed lady in the galaxy. But even with all the help from her fellow generals, what’s an icon like Axca if she can’t wield those advantages like a weapon? Unflappable, graceful, bewitching - all of them are synonyms to her name.

  
 One last note; all everyone's been able to talk about since Lotor's sudden comeback is his  _ amazing _ hair conditioner. But let's ask the real question here. Where is he getting his flawless skin products? I'm sure there are plenty of purple-skinned readers in the universe who would love to know the well-kept secret of his source.


End file.
